


The Future is Uncertain

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Island Mode, M/M, komaeda being komaeda, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out with Komaeda after another day of collecting materials, Hinata sees that Komaeda seems much quieter than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for a prompt meme on tumblr, with the prompt "I think we need to talk." It took me quite a while to finally finish this, even though it didn't turn out that long... Hmm. Well, anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!

With another day of collecting materials over, trip ticket in hand, Hinata knocked on the door to Komaeda's cottage. He didn't have to wait long for a response: Komaeda opened the door after only a few moments, his eyes lighting up when he saw Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-kun! You came to see me?" Komaeda laughed with that carefree smile of his. "Even though you spent the day with me yesterday, you're willing to put up with me again today. I really am lucky!"

Hinata tried to ignore Komaeda's self-deprecating comment and suggested they go to the beach, holding out the trip ticket. Komaeda was more than happy to go with him, and so the two of them walked down to the beach together, talking as they went.

The beach was empty, silent except for the sound of crashing waves and seagulls. Hinata liked it here: the beach was usually quiet, so it was nice to go there when he wanted to relax. He figured Komaeda must have felt the same way since he often saw him wandering across the sand, an almost peaceful expression on his face.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Hinata asked. "We could build a sandcastle again."

"Mmm." Komaeda's barely answered. Hinata turned to him, frowning. Komaeda wasn't even looking at him.

"Komaeda?"

"Oh." Komaeda blinked at Hinata. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Hinata-kun. Could you say that again?"

Making sand castles with Komaeda was always an odd experience, since there was usually a high chance a stray wave would knock the sand castle over and drench the two of them. Even if they sat as far away from the water as possible something else would happen, like the time a coconut fell from seemingly nowhere and crushed the sandcastle. But during the rare occasions they managed to successfully complete a sandcastle, Komaeda would show a wide, happy smile. Every time he seemed almost amazed that he had managed to complete something, even though it was something so simple. Hinata liked seeing him so happy.

But something seemed different today. Komaeda would usually talk and try to find interesting conversation topics, worried that he would bore Hinata otherwise, but as they knelt down on the sand Komaeda was silent. He seemed almost distracted, staring at nothing. He didn't even react when the sandcastle collapsed.

"Hey," Hinata said as he stood up, catching Komaeda's attention, "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

After they wiped the sand off their clothes, Hinata led Komaeda to the amusement park. He knew that Komaeda was especially fond of the merry-go-round, and he hoped that this place would get a better reaction than the beach did. They had gone to the beach the day before as well, so maybe Komaeda was simply bored of that place but didn't want to say anything.

But even as they wandered around the amusement park, Komaeda seemed lost in his thoughts. Hinata tried to bring up different conversation topics and these would grab Komaeda's interest for a little while, but it didn't take long for Komaeda to fall quiet again. Frankly, Hinata was starting to get worried.

The day was almost over, the two of them starting their walk back to the cottages, when Hinata slowed to a stop. Komaeda continued on for a moment, then noticed Hinata wasn't at his side anymore and turned his head back with a puzzled look.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata could have laughed. He didn't see how Komaeda could say that after he had been acting strangely all day. After a short pause, Hinata sighed.

"I think we need to talk."

An expression of surprise and worry crossed Komaeda's face, which was quickly replaced by his usual carefree smile.

"What do you mean?" Komaeda asked, turning to face Hinata fully. He gave a quiet laugh. "Your face looks scary, Hinata-kun. Did I do something wrong? Oh, maybe you've finally decided you're tired of me? After all, you've spent more time with me than a lowly bug like me deserves."

Hinata immediately shook his head. "No, that's wrong. Of course that's wrong." He had to suppress a groan: Komaeda had once again started insulting himself so casually. "Komaeda, what's going on? You've barely said anything all day."

"Ah, well..." Komaeda glanced away, still trying to smile. "I suppose I've just had something on my mind today. I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. I should have made more of an effort to entertain you, especially after you were kind enough to put up with someone like me—"

"Would you stop that?" Hinata snapped. Komaeda looked surprised, and somewhat hurt, and Hinata breathed in deeply.

"I just... I want to help you," Hinata finally said. "If there's something bothering you, if there's something wrong, then I want to know."

In all honesty, Hinata still wasn't entirely sure if he could consider Komaeda a friend. They had only known each other for a short time, and it felt like everything he learnt about Komaeda confused and worried him. But that didn't change the fact that Hinata wanted to understand him, and that he really did enjoy his company. More than anything, he liked seeing Komaeda happy.

For a moment, Komaeda seemed stunned.

"Is that so," Komaeda murmured. Then, smiling, "Nothing's wrong, Hinata-kun. I was simply wondering how I could get you to stay away from me."

Hinata blinked. He wondered if he had misheard him.

"What?"

"Unfortunately, I'm selfish," Komaeda continued. "Even though it would be for the best if you stayed away from me, I enjoy spending time with you. I've been thinking all day about how to get you to stay away from me, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It looks like I still want to be with you." He laughed, as if he was simply recounting a funny story.

"Then..." Hinata shook his head. He could barely comprehend what Komaeda was saying, though he supposed that wasn't unusual. "Then why would you want me to stay away from you? I don't understand."

"Come on, Hinata-kun." Komaeda looked almost disappointed. He crossed his arms, sighing. "I've already told you about my luck, and you've seen its effects first hand. Just last week those coconuts fell on our heads when we tried to take a nap."

Hinata's head hurt at the memory, but he chose not to mention that.

"But you know, it won't always be just a coconut," Komaeda said with that wide smile. "Something much, much worse could happen one day. You're pretty much in constant danger whenever you spend time with me."

"Komaeda—"

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda said, a little more forcefully. "I'm saying something terrible could happen to you. You're... really kind, but because of that it might be difficult for you to understand. You give me much more kindness than I deserve. Every day you decide to hang out with me feels like an amazing act of good luck. But eventually I'm going to have to experience a proportionate act of bad luck, such as something happening to you. You could die a horrible, painful death. Or maybe you would be mutilated in some accident and even lose your limbs. And it would all be because of my luck. If that happened, I think even you would start to hate me, Hinata-kun."

A wordless _'I don't want that'_ hung between them. Hinata didn't know what to say, and he couldn't deny that there was some truth to what Komaeda was saying. One of these days, he could get really hurt or worse. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

"...In the end, it's up to you. I won't force you either way." Komaeda smiled. He turned away and started walking. "We should go. It's getting late."

For a moment, Hinata was frozen. He wanted to say something. He needed to say something. He clenched his fists, watching Komaeda's back. Urging and forcing himself, Hinata stumbled and then ran forward. He grabbed Komaeda's shoulder, who snapped his head towards him in surprise.

"Komaeda, I'm not going to die. No, listen to me," Hinata said when Komaeda opened his mouth in response. "I... I _promise_ you I'm not going to die, okay? I know that doesn't sound like much, but it's the truth. I won't hate you."

Silence fell between them, and Hinata suddenly found he felt very self-conscious. He had just said the first thing that came to mind. In all honesty, he didn't have any way to back up what he was saying. He wouldn't be surprised if Komaeda started laughing. But Hinata knew that he didn't want to avoid Komaeda, not because of this.

"...I see. Thank you, Hinata-kun." Komaeda's smile was sad. He started walking again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata called to him, and he saw Komaeda glance back and laugh quietly.


End file.
